Whirlpool Seed Respun
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: What do you get when you add the Naruto characters into the world of Gundam Seed. One word Chaos. Some Yuri themes, nothing graphic..


Whirlpool Seed:Reloaded

Diclaimer I own nothing in regards to whatever I use in this fic.

**Prologue: Driven**

**February 8 C.E. 70 Copernicus**

Staring at the remains of the building that once housed the U.N. Leadership, Naruto Uzumaki wondered at what he was going to do now. The delegates may have been safe even if he got a bullet in his shoulder to get them that way, but Shikamaru had apparently killed the drivers of the transport carrying him and his hit squads bodies. But judging by the electric burns on the chest of one of the men in the shape of knuckles it was obvious that his father's one eyed student had returned, he was also the man who killed his mother,his father, and his two ex-friends years ago when he was only four, but then this was also the bastard who stole a sample of the formula his father made to stabilize the unstable bio-enhancer the Atlantic Federation was experimenting with and gave it to his Godfather's friend Orochimaru to use in the creation of the drug now known as Drive.

But at least it was now no longer a rumor that Blue Cosmos was recruiting Drive Babies or Enhanced Humans as some call them. The funny thing is that an enhanced human is close in ability to a Coordinator but it comes with downsides, one of which is that they are either excitable and full of energy or lazy in demeanor that borders of lethargic, and the reason is that either their body produces an excess of energy to deal with the higher demands their body needs or in the case of Kakashi and probably Shikamaru their bodies store energy for short powerful bursts of activity activated by a conscious control of their own adrenaline glands.

The one thing they all have in common is that they can physically overpower a Coordinator in a battle of pure strength or some like Shikamaru in mental ability, the problem is that they can barely match the skills of the weakest Coordinators in everything else. Kakashi on the other hand tailored his exercises to max out his speed and agility which gives him the reflexes and agility of a Coordinator as well as his greater strength, but the problem is that he has to keep up that type of training lest he bulk up since a Drive Baby naturally gains muscle mass easily and quickly.

"Judging by the fact I haven't seen Chouji or Kiba in a while I am guessing that they were in on this whole thing," Naruto stated to the U.N. Captain next to him. "this is going to be a shit storm when the Plant's hear of this since they will think that we set this up to kill their Chairman..."

"A little late for that..." Captain Iruka Saito stated with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a bad feeling in his gut.

"Apparently one of the Representatives sent to talk to Chairman Clyne in preparation for the summit to try and quell the Plant's fears of another attempt like what happened like month stabbed him in the gut with a knife hidden in his pen," Iruka stated with a look of disgust on his face. "meanwhile his compatriots had bungled having Chairman Clyne's plane sabotaged to try and throw the blame for...this on the Plants!"

"How did they do that..." Naruto stated while bracing himself for the next bit of news, knowing that ever since they started relying on bio-enhancers to give their agents an edge the Atlantic Federations intelligence service has been going down the crapper, for even after they were officially banned the agents still took them and even give them to younger agents for an emergency. The other problem was the fact that many of their best agents that didn't take it were sometimes loaned to Blue Cosmos in under the table deals, many of these deals involve training for Blue Cosmos agents, and in point of fact it has gone on so long that their is a rumor that Blue Cosmos has its own campus that trains anti-Coordinator soldiers from "drafted" kids around six to ten years old.

"Their contact worked as a weapon smuggler for one of those Crime Syndicates that popped up after the Drive Riots broke out," Iruka stated with a grimace on his face. "the crazy woman detonated her caches of explosives and then escaped leaving many to believe that that was our plan all along, but the only good news is that the rest of the aides from the other nations didn't start anything. Unfortunately this declaration from the Atlantic Federation about this Earth Alliance is going to kick the hornet's nest, especially since the dead assassin had enough bio-enhancer in his system to detect it along with a shot of Drive just to stir the psychotic pot, and since it is the Atlantic Federation who has its agents use the bio-enhancers guess who is going to get the blame..."

"Well you have my sympathizes Sensei," Naruto replied with a wince at the situation his teachers country just got itself into to. "cause if Clyne dies Zaft will probably go ape shit on your home..."

"Their pretty sure he'll survive actually," Iruka stated with a sigh. "but I have a feeling in my gut that Blue Cosmos and by extension my government will do something really stupid to make the situation worse..."

**February 14th C.E. 70 U.N. Submersible BattleCarrier Atlantis**

"Kami its good to be home!" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his duffle on his bunk, the old ship was actually designed by his Father for the U.N. after he became disgusted over what the Atlantic Federation had done with his research. "I wonder if anyone screwed around with my Hannibal while I was gone?"

"Hey brat," Shouted Colonel Anko Mitarashi. "Saito just sent you a e-mail along with a message to get in contact with the Argo for some reason!"

"Thanks Anko-san!" Naruto called out cheerfully even as he went to the console in his room, mainly given to him since he was actually one of the soldiers actually enlisted into the U.N.

What he got onscreen was a terse message: They blew up Junius Seven with a Nuke. As if to prove the horrifying thing to be true the feed from the Argo Scout Cruiser showed the shattered wreckage of a Plant through one of their long range scout Mobile Armors.

"Those idiots!" Naruto stated as he started hitting his head on the table in front of him.

**Author's Notes: **Here is the fully revised first Chapter of Whirlpool Seed even if it is a Prologue. Hopefully this will please those who liked the first draft. And yes the Hannibal is a Labor from Patlabor but I plan to have them transition into Mobile Suits with the piloting systems of a Labor as the basis, besides using that type of data would result in Mobile Suits that could at least not stumble around like drunken fools though I think that they would be somewhat clumsy for a while.


End file.
